12 Roses
by NiceToMeetYa
Summary: He hated how everyone got to her. Now that they publicly stated they were dating, lots of girls have been giving her a hard time and say she's just being used. In order to show her his love will never die, his plan includes 12 roses. 11 real but with one fake.
1. Chapter 1

"You look hilarious doing that!" Plagg cackled in the background as Adrien was banging his head into his desk.

"It's not funny Plagg. She thinks I don't actually like her."

"Then do something! Buy her chocolate! Roses! Anything!"

Adrien looked up and glanced at Plagg a grin slowly sketching its way on his face. "Plagg? How much do I love Marinette? Be honest,"

"You're a hopeless romantic when you're anywhere near her. Why?"

Adrien said nothing as he grabbed a jacket and let Plagg in the pocket as he requested the Gorilla to take him to a floral shop. The Gorilla didn't question him as Adrien proceeded with his missions. Instead, he sat in the car reading a magazine waiting for the boy.

Chat ran out the window running toward a certain girl's balcony. The moon seemed to be shining brighter on her home than anywhere else and he smiled. Carefully moving down to see if anyone was in the room with her, he held some roses behind his back and he knocked on the door.

Staring intensely, he heard Marinette shriek as she fell off her chair and glared at the window seeing a sheepishly grinning Chat. Chat shrugged as Marinette opened up her window, allowing him to enter.

"What's your problem Chat?" she yelled, but quietly enough so her parents wouldn't think anything of it.

"You're blaming me? You've never freaked out that bad since the first time I visited!"

"Well whatever!" Marinette groaned as she sat back down. "What do you need?"

"I got you a gift,"

"Save it. I'll probably just end up throwing it out later."

Chat frowned as he could see the hurt look in his Princess's eyes. He absolutely hated how insecure she felt now. He loved seeing his Princess strong and she was when everyone judged her, but being her best friend and partner he could figure out the little things no one else could. "Paw-lease Princess! These roses can't go to waste can they?" the leather clad boy smiled as he revealed the bouquet to her, with her eyes growing wider.

"Chat.. They're beautiful, but-"

"Ah-ah Princess! They serve a purpose as well. This certain bouquet will show you how long my love will last for you," Marinette tried interrupting but Chat wouldn't let her. "I know they got to you M'lady and I hate that they did. You need to trust me with this bugaboo," Chat finished giving her his signature kitten eyes.

"Chat... Adrien..." Marinette's look of hurt returned. "Is this some sort of sick joke? If you don't like me anymore that just say so!" she cried, turning around, "I'd rather have that than you trying to be nice!"

Chat instantly regretted his choice of words as he bounced up and hugged Marinette from behind kissing her head. "Not at all Princess. I don't like you, I love you and I need you to trust me on this ok?" Marinette turned around to look at him as she nodded. Smiling Chat planted a soft kiss on her lips as he turned around.

"Wait Chat?" Marinette softly asked. "Are you not spending the night? When you come over you usually refuse to leave. Are you ok?"

Chat grinned as he hopped in her bed, pulling her cover over him and hugging her pillow as released his transformation. "I'm not going anywhere bugaboo."

Marinette walked down and got herself a vase for the roses as she put them carefully in and then plopped herself into bed next to her sleeping cat.

 **Author's Note:**

I'm not very happy with this, and I have a better idea for another story but that will take a while so... I'm doing this. I'm hoping this story gets more interesting later because I have ideas, but we'll see. This story was inspired by a pick up line my friend found one day while she was bored... Don't judge. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you actually read! :) I'm not much of a writer but I'm learning and hoping I'll get somewhat better. This story was a little rushed, and I did read it over and use engines to check it but not everyone and everything is perfect so if something's wrong feel free to let me know! Thanks! Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _A few days earlier..._

The whole class knew Marinette and Adrien started dating. After Adrien walked into the class he went straight to Marinette and planted a kiss on her cheek everyone gasped and some of the girls (mainly Rose) gushed over the whole thing. All except two, and that was Chloé and Sabrina.

"Adrikins! What did she do to you?" Chloé walked into the room, eyes blown wide while she screamed at an oblivious Adrien.

"Who did what to me?"

"That Marinette! Why'd you kiss her on the cheek! Is your daddy making you do something again?"

"No Chlo, Mari's my girlfriend now. Does that need an explanation?"

Furious, Chloé ignored Adrien and sat in her seat, Sabrina following her behind glaring at Marinette and shrugging to Adrien.

Sighing, Adrien sat down at looked back, giving Mari an apologetic look as she just waved her hand, brushing it off.

During lunch (Chloé's Pov)

Chloé was not happy. In fact she was furious that her Adrikins was dating that so called "designer". She knew for a fact that it wasn't Adrien's choice in the matter because otherwise he would have chosen Chloé and not Marinette.

Slamming her locker closed she walked into the lunchroom with Sabrina following after.

"Sabrina order my lunch," Chloé snarled looking around the lunchroom for a girl with twintails bobbing behind her. Sabrina merely nodded as she whipped out her phone and followed Chloé around.

Chloé grinned as she saw Mari sitting on a bench alone staring down at her phone. Putting a fake smile on her face for the show, she walked over to Marinette.

"Marinette! I've been looking for you everywhere."

Looking up, Marinette glared at Chloé as she shoved her phone into a pocket retorting, "what do you want Chloé?"

"I wanted to congratulate on being able to date Adrien."

"Ok?"

"But you do understand why he's dating you right?"

Marinette looked at Chloé as if she grew two heads. Chloé grinned and realized she might get somwhere so she continued, "Just think about it Marinette. You're a designer and his father is one too. It's obvious that for some reason he thinks you're special and he's trying to get you to work with him on his designs. Why else would Adrien randomly date you?"

"Because-"

"Because nothing! Look around you Marinette! There are a ton more girls who are prettier than you," Chloé flipped her hair, "smarter, have potential and just things like that. Right now Adrien's father may think you have talent because you won a few contests here and there but once you lose one its game over for you and Adrien will leave you because you won't be good enough for his father."

Chloé smirked as she could see Marinette's face changing emotions rapidly and standing up.

"I'm sorry Chloé but I have somewhere to be."

In Marinette's Room (Mari's pov)

"Marinette! You're doing it again! Where you suddenly start to doubt if Adrien really will like you and whatever. You need to calm down Marinette because in my opinion he's a lot happier now that you're around." Alya spoke trying to get Marinette do calm down.

Marinette didn't listen and just looked at Alya her eyes grown wide and her face with a frown. "You don't get it Alya!" Marinette turned and looked out her window. "What if I do end up being a disappointment or whatever?"

"You'll have us here. Your parents will always care and Nino and I won't ever leave you no matter your situation."

A growing smile on Marinette's face appeared as she just kept looking out her window as Alya got up and decided to get a movie set up.

 **Author's Note:** I don't like this chapter. People wanted some background and I wasn't originally going to put it in, as to let people come up with whatever background for the story they wanted. I only had an idea for the climax to the end... But I tried? The point is in the show Marinette can be insecure on how much Adrien will like her if she does this or if she does that. I don't think that necessarily Marinette is insecure as she can be really confident and everything but she does seem like she doesn't like disappointing any friends or family so that's sort of where it was going. Chloé isn't the only one who said something to Marinette, there were other girls as well but I didn't include them. If you choose to read the next chapter it should be better. Also the POVS may be _completely off_ and that's because I didn't know how to go with this. Next time should be better with that as well. Anyways, have a great day!


End file.
